Different Point of View
by Spirit Chu
Summary: In Yami's peril of being alone, a certain person comes to help him. And he ain't too happy. YYxY if you look at it that way. OneShot


_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters of the show, and if I did it would be very different._

_Author: This is my FIRST fan fic so don't complain so much. I don't know how many chapters this will be so tell me if I should keep going or not since this is a story in the making. Also this ONE chapter has a song in it so it is NOT a song fic. The song is by Staind. But if you want it to be a one chaptie then it will be a song fic._

_Italic _– thoughts or song lyrics

**Bold **– scream

**Different Point of View**

Chapter One:

Falling

_Is this a dream?_, he thought as he looked around. He was in a dark abyss, alone. No light to follow, just like in his reality. He had lost his hikari, Yugi, when battling Rafael in the Seal of Orichalcos. _It's all my fault;_ he fell to his knees as tears ran down his cheeks. Then a warm, comforting breeze traveled through the darkness.

"Wind?" Yami looked around to find an open door with a bright light shining through. Intrigued by the light, Yami stepped toward it, taking only one step. Suddenly, the door automatically shut as a green light glowed from under him. He quickly stepped back realizing what it was. The Seal of Orichalcos. Then someone rose from the seal.

"This is somewhat of a dream," It was Yami's twin, the one he banished away," But more like another soul room."

" Yu-Yugi!" Yami stuttered. Yugi's eyes showed a hint of evil green and red as his dark aura grew.

"Here lies the darkness inside you, Pharaoh. This, you can call it, is your little shell. And we're at rock bottom," Yugi stared up at the ceiling where a small light was, "No one can help you."

_You, in your shell_

_Are you waiting for someone to rescue you_

_From yourself?_

_Don't be disappointed when no one comes_

"Yugi please, what has Dartz done to you?" Yami pleaded.

"Nothing," Yugi replied," Just given me a new look to the world. A new look at you."

Suddenly, Yami was enveloped in black goo that hardens once it touched his skin. He tried to break it but it was like concrete. Yugi made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Sorry but that will hold you forever if you don't relax. Let's just say that the darkness likes you very much," Yugi walked around him, the seal following him underneath his feet. Yami heard the sound of chains rattling but paid no mind to it.

"Let me help you Yugi!" He almost screamed. Yugi shook his head.

"No need. It wasn't my fault you didn't win, I only helped you escape."

_Don't blame me, you didn't get it_

_Don't blame me, you didn't get it_

_Don't blame me, you didn't get it_

"What are you trying to accomplish Yugi?"

"Nothing much. Just to get some sense into your thick skull. No one has been able to get you out of that depressed state, huh? I even heard Joey punched ya! So I came to help a little," Yugi grinned at the thought of Joey punching one of his friends. Boy, did he cause some disarray.

"**Yugi!**" Yami growled.

"Oh calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Let me ask you something though," Yugi walked behind Yami and put his back on Yami's…

"You think you can get to that light at the top?"

_I already told you that falling is easy_

_It's getting back up that becomes the problem_

_(becomes the problem)_

_If you don't believe you can find a way out_

_You become the problem (become the problem)_

"What?"

"Can you reach that light?" Yugi asked again,"And also this is our soul room so no one else but Shadi can come and I don't believe he's around here."

"Are there any walls I can climb?"

"Nope just an endless abyss with no exit except for up there," Yami paused to think about why Yugi would be doing this. Was it a test? And why did his legs start to feel all tingly?

"Stop thinking and answer! Besides each second you sit here the darkness is eating you bit by bit," Yugi got up and starred Yami straight in the face.

_You, all alone_

_Are you waiting for someone _

_to make you whole_

_Can't you see_

_Aren't you tired of this dysfunctional routine?_

"This is where you mentally live Pharaoh. Down here, trying to solve life's questions, but one problem," Yugi pointed up," The answers are up there."

"Well," Yami stated," If there's no walls to climb or no one to come and help, then…I can't get out," Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Unless you help me Yugi," Yugi sighed and stood back.

"Again, no one can help you. Don't you at least believe that you can?"

"Not without you."

"You're becoming weak," Yugi frowned as the crossed his arms," You're relying too much on others."

_Don't blame me you didn't get it _

_Don't blame me you didn't get it_

_Don't blame me you didn't get it_

"Don't you have any self-confidence? "Yugi turned his back to Yami.

"You need the help of others to gain that also-"

"Tch. A bunch of bull," He waved his arm around, "You gain that by knowing, believing."

"What? Knowing what? **Believing in what!**" Yami's voice rose while the pain in his legs worsened.

"**Believing in yourself!"** Yugi screamed as he faced Yami.

_I already told you that falling is easy_

_It's getting back up that becomes the problem _

_(becomes the problem)_

_If you don't believe you can find a way out_

_You become the problem (become the problem)_

"Relying on others more and more lessens your own confidence, since you're believing you didn't do it alone. Yes, you may need all the support you can get but just to accomplish something on your own… it feels good. Just to have your own big victory that you did all by yourself. Like when I solved the puzzle," Yugi clutched the pendent around his neck," It may have taken me eight years but I did it. My friends and family only gave me the little pieces to create the big picture…Recreate you," He smiled at his other self as the dark aura around him disappeared.

_I already told you that falling is easy _

_It's getting back up that becomes the problem_

_(becomes the problem)_

_If you don't believe you can find a way out_

_You become the problem (become the problem)_

"Your always telling me to do that. That even though I may lose you…to not give up. Your really not listening to yourself are you," Yugi chuckled.

_Believe in yourself, eh? He does sound like me,_ Yami laughed at himself as the pain in his legs went away unnoticed.

"Here," Yugi put his hand on where Yami's puzzle rested while his other hand was on his own puzzle. Both puzzles began to glow as Yami's appeared from under the black cement," To gain self-confidence, you need help sometimes."

Both teens closed their eyes as the sennen eye appeared from under them. The Seal of Orichalcos under Yugi lifted off the ground and disappeared into thin air as the golden light grew. Then the goo melted off Yami as he bolted sky high to the dot of light. Up close it was a gapping hole that led to an abyss of light. Yugi was only a dot to Yami at that height.

"Yugi," Yami called," aren't you coming?"

"I can't," Yugi bent down and picked up a large chain that was attached to his ankle," Well not now anyway. Not until **YOU** save me!" Yugi cheered.

"Oh and Yugi," Yami asked," Why did you tell me all this? You know Tea and the others will tell me this also."

"Because before you save us," Yugi raised his arms as thousands of men and women appeared. Yami could hear the chains attached to each of them rattling as their eyes begged for his help…

"You need to save yourself from the darkness."

Then Yami was blown back into the light. The light burned his skin as he screamed.

"Yuuggi!"

"Pharaoh! Wake up!" a feminine voice calls.

"Come on. Wake up Pharaoh…" a male's voice now.

"Ya, man. Wake up," a deeper male's voice.

It's all a blur right now. Three people standing over me calling my name again and again. I … hardly remember them. My vision clears. It's my friends. Tea… Tristan… Joey. They're all here.

_Falling is easy_

_It's getting back up that becomes the problem_

_(becomes the problem)_

_And if you believe you can find a way out,_

_Then you've solved the problem, you've solved_

_your problem._

_Author's Note: Was it good… huh…was it, well? Tell me if you want a second chaptie by reviewing okay!_

_-Schizophrenic Paranoia _


End file.
